


Attic

by theotherslover



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family, Minor spoilers for season 5, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherslover/pseuds/theotherslover
Summary: Short drabble. Hope needs her family, no matter where they are.





	Attic

Hope was three the first time she caught her mother walking to the attic. Whenever her mother was upset and she thought Hope was sleeping, her mother would slowly walk up the stairs to the forbidden attic and remain there for a while. Hope made it further and further up the stairs before she would eventually give up, too afraid to go any further. The attic was a mystery and that scared Hope more than anything. 

Hope was five the first time she made it up the stairs and saw her mom sitting on the floor next to an open casket, crying. Hope saddled up to her and sat down. She did not recognize the man, but she felt like she should. 

“This is your Uncle Elijah. Your Aunt Rebekah, Aunt Freya, and Uncle Kol are here too. Remember, I told you all about them,” her mom whispered. 

“Are they dead?” 

“No sweetie. They are sleeping until I can wake them up.” 

“Can we wake them up?”

“Not yet. I just like to talk to them sometimes.” 

“Can I talk too?” 

Her mother paused and looked at Hope with a sad expression before pulling her into her lap. “Sure. How about you tell Uncle Elijah about your day.” 

Everyday Hope would walk up the stairs to the attic at tell her family about her day. She imagined their responses based on what her mother told her about them. She would explain her reading to Uncle Elijah, describe her paintings to Aunt Rebekah, complain about her mother to Uncle Kol and discuss her magic with Aunt Freya. They were her best friends and she loved them. 

Then they woke up and Hope’s life started to fall apart. The first thing Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Kol did was run away. She never had a chance to explain all that they did for her. Was her love not good enough? A family that never left each other had left her without a word. However, her father made her smile and she was happy to be with him.

Despite the war brewing and some evil ancient spirit coming after her, Hope felt safe and loved. Aunt Freya started to teach her magic, and she read her books snuggled in between her mom and Uncle Elijah. Her father taught her about painting and showed her all the wonderful things New Orleans had to offer. It was amazing to finally meet the man that she dreamed about. Her family would always look out for her and never leave her. 

Until they did. It was to protect her, so they said. They couldn’t be anywhere near her or else the Hollow would come, but they didn’t understand. Without them, she felt hollow. Years went by and she stopped hearing from her father. He made her promises he didn’t keep and she felt his absence like an ache. Her mother said they were gone because they loved her, but she didn’t feel loved. She felt abandoned. Her mother said she fine, that it was all for Hope but Hope knew better. Sadness dripped off her mother in waves and Hope watched as her mother slowly looked more and more dejected. She wished they never woke up their family at all. At least then they would have had the attic. 

Hope is fifteen when she decided enough was enough. She would bring their family back. Nothing was going to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is awful. I haven't written in years.


End file.
